Fairytale Come True
by FujiRyo1827
Summary: With Fuji finding his "true love" will Ryoma move on or will her fairytale come true?
1. Chapter 1

So this the first chapter of "Fairytale Come True"

Hope you enjoy it~~

"She's so beautiful Ryoma, I think she's the for me.."Fuji said happily, not noticing Ryoma's eye's flash with pain.

"Oh!I better get going!I'm walking her home, see you!"

"Unnn...See you tommorow,Fuji!"Ryoma replied as Fuji walk away.

~~The Next Day~~

'Hmmmm...Where is Fuji?I didn't see him today...'Ryoma thought, looking around for Fuji.

"Ah!There he...is..."She spotted Fuji with a felt her heart break seeing them oh-so-happy together so she turned around and walk away.

-br-

Slowly,Fuji and Ryoma spent less and les time because was too busy accompanying his girlfriend and Ryoma because she was trying to forget Fuji.

IT was raining outside, when suddenly a loud knock woke Ryoma from her sleep.

'Who could it be this time?'"Ahh!"

"She left me..."It was Fuji standing outside with his coat wrapped around him keeping him dry and protected from the rain pouring slumped against Ryoma who, despite the shock managed to bring them both his coat,Ryoma did the only logical thing she can think ushered Fuji to bed and rubbed circles on his back while he cried. Ryoma's heart tightened painfully at the sight of Fuji so sad and , after some time finally fell asleep as she watched in pain.

"Hmmm..."The sun on his face woke him up and as he sat up remembered what happened yesterday.'She left me...' he thought then spotted Ryoma next to the bed, her arms being used as a pillow.

So there you have it,the first chapter!

TTFN! Ta-ta for now~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the 2nd chapter~~~

Hpoe you enjoy it~

"Mmmmm...Syuusuke.." Ryoma murmured, shifting a little when Fuji moved.

Shaking Ryoma a little, Fuji called her softly "Ryoma..Wake up..."

"Hnnnn? Ah, Syuusuke! You're awake!"

"Yeah..."

Standing up, Ryoma said to Fuji "I'll leave you some clothes to use so take a shower.I'l be downstairs preparing food so come down when you're ready."

"Ahh...Yeah, OK."

After finishing the shower, Fuji came down to see Ryoma already eating.

Sitting down he started to eat and was quite pleasantly surprised to know that Ryoma's cooking taste good.

"Hmmm..."

Looking up at Fuji, Ryoma smiled a little, happy that Fuji was enjoying her cooking.

"So Senpai, Like it?" Ryoma asked a little cheekily.

Grinning, Fuji replied, "Yes,quite so. I wouldn't mind eating your cooking especially if you always cook like this Ryoma." Chuckling at Ryoma's red face.

Pouting a little, Ryoma replied "Stop laughing!Stupid sadistic senpai!"Which only serves to amuse Fuji further.

Seeing Ryoma starting to twitch, Fuji tried to hide his amusement but gave up because Ryoma's reaction are much too amusing.

"G-gomenn, y-you're just too cute!"

Now profusely blushing, Ryoma tried to come up with a retort but came up empty-handed and so settled into just glaring at Fuji who's amusement doubled at seeing Ryoma glare that honestly looks just like a pout.

"Ahhh just hurry up!We're gonna be late for morning practice!I don't want to run extra laps for being late!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ta-da~~  
This is the 3rd Chappie of my 2nd story~  
Tanoshinde Kudasai~~  
_

"Echizen! Fuji! 50 laps,now!" Tezuka shouted as soon as they are within sight.

"Hai, Buchou/Tezuka!" They agreed quickly so as to prevent any increase in laps they might knows that Tezuka loves to give more.

After finishing the laps, they joined the others in the usual training that they have.

"Oi, Fujikoooo~~~Where is your girlfriend? Did she finally leave?" Eiji said, excited that the girl isn't there.

"Eiji, that's rude! You shouldn't talk about someone like that!" Oishi, the ever mother-hen, chided Eiji.

"I-We broke ..."Fuji replied suddenly delving back into the memories of what happened yesterday.

"Fuji..."

"But don't worry! I'll be fine.I have you guys." At that, Fuji grinned slightly, not as happy as before but good enough to reassure he's not lying about it too.

"Damn right you have us senpai~ Damn right~" Momoshirou, Seigaku's trickster added as confirmation.

"Of course, Fujiko!Don't you dare think that we will leave you!I'll bash your head if you even so much as thought that, nya~!"

Chapter 3

Owari~


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa!  
We're off to the 4th chappie of FCT,  
Enjoy~~  
_

Days after he break-up,Fuji starts to notice things about Ryoma that he did not notice before. He noticed her small habits and the way she moves in tennis and even in her normal movements.

"Fuji! Pay attention! Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka shouted when he noticed that Fuji's mind was floating again for the nth time that day.

"Ahh~Gomen, gomen..."Fuji apologized half-heartedly, starting to drift away again when he saw Ryoma being glomped by felt a slight pang when he saw , he doesn't like felt like strangling Kikumaru right now is the best thing to do...

Tezuka, seeing that Fuji is drifting again, sighed and decided that the best course of action is to tell Fuji what he looks like right now.

"Fuji, you look like someone who got their stolen and planning to get revenge and the toy back. If you like her, say it already or someone might stole her right from your grasp."

"Eh?What are you saying Tezuka?One that I like?"

"It's quite obvious, you like Echizen. Or would it need something drastic to make you realize it?"

Staring at Tezuka, Fuji started to blush faintly.

"Saaa~~"he said vaguely.

"Like I said Fuji, if you don't move now,she might get snatched from your should think about it."

Owari~~


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the 5th chapter of FCT,_  
_Enjoy~~~~_

~_Atobe's mansion~_

"Wataru-san, where is Ore-sama's shirt for today, ahnn?Ore-sama needs to look more fabulous today for Ore-sama is visiting Ryo-hime at her school." Atobe asked, turning to his butler.

Wataru, Atobe's butler, handed him one of his favorite designer shirt; purple and silver in color,and of course a designer leather pants.

"Atobe-bocchama, we have prepared the gifts for Ryoma-hime is also placed 're ready to leave anytime."

"I'll be down once I'm for me there."

"Hai, Bocchama."

Arriving at the gates of Seishuun Gakuen, Atobe immediately set off to the tennis court where the regulars are practising.

"Ryo-hime!Ore-sama has come to grace your beautiful self with his presence."

Looking up, Ryoma greeted;

"Yo, Monkey King!"

"Hime, Ore-sama is not a monkey king!Cease your habit of calling me by that hideous name!"

"Yadda.."

*twitch*

"Monkey King will always be Monkey King."

*Pierced by an arrow*

"As long as he uses the ridiculous nickname of mine and calls himself ore-sama, he will always be that."

*Hit by a hammer*

"And with the ugly purple shirts, he shall be dubbed as 'The Purple Monkey King'."

*Buried underground *

Meanwhile, as Atobe is being murdered by Ryoma's words, the regulars felt a sense of pity while snickering away at Atobe's expense, one regular in particular is very happy at Atobe's situation.

Fuji, inwardly smirking,thought;

'_Serves you right, you annoying monkey~~'_

And there you have it~

Fuji has competition!Poor Atobe~~


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter of FCT~

Enjoy~~~~

Atobe's POV...

_'Ryoma has rejected my advances again..But...I guess it's worth it to keep , it is one of the reason that I like-no!-love 's feisty and cocky yet cute at the same time... And besides, I know from the start that I will have many rivals considering that Ryoma is beautiful, smart, talented and like most of the regulars-tennis still, I'm still annoyed with the start, I can see that Ryoma loves him, but I can't accept that! He broke Ryoma's heart when he kept on going about how that peasant girl is the one and now that Ryoma is starting to move on, he goes back and starts to realize his feelings for Ryoma! I knew it because I saw him open his eyes says that he is enjoying Ryoma's normal words to everyone that she considers as rival in tennis-everyone but , eventhough I might only have a small chance...I won't give Ryoma up without a fight!Be ready Fuji, I will show you the will of a king!'_

Normal POV

While Atobe is proclaiming his determination in his head, Fuji, however is planning how to make Ryoma pay attention only to him and not , when Atobe visited at practise to see Ryoma, he realized the feeling of possesiveness and earlier jealousies for Ryoma as love and can't just say to Ryoma that he loves her because Ryoma might think that she is only a rebound for he's mistaking the feeling of platonic love for something much , he needed to move slow and get Ryoma to slowly notice his feelings and when he thinks that Ryoma finally got it, he would take that chance to confess to , that's to keep Ryoma's attention to him and not Atobe...

_OWARI_  
Now, the competition oficially starts!

Poor Ryoma...She will be trapped between two possesive males aiming to win her!


	7. Author's note

Anoo~~~~~~~~~  
To all the readers of Fairytale Come True, I will going on a temporary hiatus.I will be occupied this month until the end of February because of our school field demo and JS prom that will be occuring alongside each other.  
Jaa!


End file.
